ZWAT Zombie
ZWAT Zombie is a Foot Soldier that was trained further by Dr. Zomboss himself. He's part of the ZWAT force that is supposed to provide support for the rest of the horde in their task of claiming brains. Origin ZWAT Zombie used to be just a normal Foot Soldier, but after a serie of failed attempts to get brains of people in Suburbia he started to feel weak and eventually got in the argument with General Supremo. It was broke though by a Scientist that suggested to ask Zomboss for the permission to create a more powerful special zombie team. After a rather short talk in which he explained his idea to Dr. Zomboss, his concept got accepted, but also slightly modified so that the new zombie task force would actually succeed in their goal so he started to go through multiple tests and trainings supervised by his leader himself. It didn't took him long to get better and after some time he got promoted and became what he is now - the ZWAT Zombie. Personality ZWAT Zombie is probably one of the most serious zombies in the entire army, considering his and his teammates' task as the one most important. He always strives to be the best in his team, he does care what other zombies think though. The special training and the top secret brainwashing procedure caused him to share his leader's hatred toward plants and he will always shoot one on sight provided that he is sure about the success of the attack. He also does like to visit new places and mission areas. He cannot hold himself from taking a better look to every single place he hasn't been in yet, always checking every single part of it very carefully and I mean EVERY single one. At one time he was so focused on it that he ended up in the greenhouse and completly forgot about his hatred to plants. Just like other zombies ZWAT Zombie is obsessed with brains, but what's kind of unusual he also tends to eat other things, even plants like corn and tomatoes, especially tomatoes, because they remind him of brains for some unknown reason. Equipment As the part of a ZWAT force ZWAT Zombie is equipped with the plant-proof battle vest hand-crafted by Zomboss himself. It does give him the endurance of an All-Star Zombie and lowering damage he takes when being hit in the body by half and is light enough to let him move fast as far as the zombie standards are concerned, but he also lacks the helmet which means plants like Cacti and lobbing ones can take him out by shooting in the head. It also looks pretty dappery... The weapon of a ZWAT Zombie is the new Z-Tech Interceptor Blaster. This blaster looks like the assault rifles used by the military and it fires the specialised projectiles that deal low damage by themselves, but when hitting a vulnerable spot it will cause double harm, just like the Agent Pea's Silencer shots would. It's clip contains up to 50 pellets which means that he doesn't need to reload as often as other Foot Soldiers. He is also equipped with standard ZSC granades and the new Hydra ZPG launcher located on his back. This weapon fires rockets that move slower than normal ZPGs and are slightly less destructive, but also have a homing capabilities. The rocket will guide itself toward the nearest plant and will slowly turn depending on where it will move, but the homing mechanism itself still need to be upgraded and it doesn't let the rocket to avoid obstacles, which means the smart plant can render it harmless by making it hit the ground, wall or any type of object. Quotes *"Hahaaah! Got ya!" - ZWAT Zombie over the beaten plant *looking at other zombies as he munched tomato* What? - ZWAT Zombie when others catch him on eating tomato *It doesn't matter if it brains, or not, I will do it! I like brains... - ZWAT Zombie while marching in the rain *Success, or death!! Wait... I'm already dead... - ZWAT Zombie explaining his priority Category:Zombies Category:Evil Zombies Category:Evil Characters